1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of pneumatic tires. It is particularly suitable for tires having a bias ply construction.
2. Background
In certain circumstances vehicles, especially trucks, may be frequently loaded with goods beyond the recommended upper weight limit. Excessive overload can result in tire failure in the region of the carcass ply turn-up after prolonged operation. There is therefore a need to increase the fatigue life of tire in the vicinity of the carcass plies.